


Fade away

by Willofhounds



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K (Anime)
Genre: Eight Kings, F/M, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: After destroying the Slates Harrison Potter is sent back in time to when Grindelwald was the Dark Lord. Unwittingly aiding in his capture Harrison garners unwanted attention from both sides





	1. Damocles Down

A/N this has been bugging me for awhile. Hope you guys enjoy it. 

Harrison's POV 

His right hand pressed desperately into his side trying unsuccessfully to stem the bleeding. Above his head was six Swords of Damocles. Never in history had so many Kings come together in one spot. 

Niagara was attacking Weissman with everything he had. Their plan had gone almost perfectly. Considering his Potter luck it was incredible. 

Weissman was to take control of the battle. Make Nagare think he was the one to force a Damocles Down. In truth it was Harrison who would make the sacrifice. 

At the age of 21 he had lived through two wars. A wizarding and a King war. He had lost more friends and family than he could ever get back. His heart ached at the thought of all whom he had lost. 

As he rose to his feet he slowly moved towards the Slate. Nagare and Weissman's auras were clashing against each. Both frantically searching for a weakness that they would not find.

That's why it had to be him. Everyone expected Weissman to make the ultimate sacrifice. After all it was him who brought the Slate to power. He who created the Kings. No one, not even Reisi Munakata, the King Harrison swore himself to knew the truth. If they did they would try to stop him. It was why the true plan was kept between him and Weissman. 

Once he dragged himself over to the Slate he focused on his power. His connection to the Slate burned darkly in his mind. It was black just like his aura. 

Without warning he cut the connection. Above his head the Black Sword of Damocles light went out and it began to fall. The two other Kings were distracted by their own fight. By the time they noticed it would be too late to stop it. 

Harrison sought out his King over their bond. He could feel Reisi's own determination and pain. There was just the slightest hint of confusion. 

While no words could be expressed over such a bond feelings could. Harrison expressed his happiness at knowing Reisi. His sadness at how things had ended between them. 

A sad smile crossed his face at the confusion from the other end. Just as his sword hit the Slate he sent one last apologetic feeling. Recognition flared through their bond but it was too late. 

His Sword touched down directly on the center of the Slate. Magic and King's power exploded sending everyone flying back. His left arm raised to shield his face despite the futility of it. A searing pain went through him and he knew no more. 

Gellert's POV 

Using lightning curses he subdued the Scammander. The magizoologist was continuously getting in his way. Gellert needed to get to Credence. 

The obscurus boy was watching them in fear. That wasn't what Gellert wanted. He didn't want the boy to fear him. Just to come with him.

As he raised his wand to move Scammander a crack of apparition sounded. A body dropped to the ground. 

It looked like a young man in his early 20's. He had midnight black hair. The person was wearing a white button down shirt and blue uniform pants. 

The person shot up his green eyes wide but glazed. The green was that of the killing curse. 

Gellert noticed the growing bloodstain on the man's right side. Someone had done a number on the man. 

Gellert raised his wand at the man but didn't get far. Behind him footsteps resounded. He turned to find that Madame Picquery and the aurors. Their wands were pointed at Credence. 

Gellert snarled, "Put your wands down. Anyone who harms him will answer to me."

They paid him no heed. Even Scammander tried to stop them. It was no use. They killed the young obscurus. 

Whatever daze the young arrival was in was broken. A blue shield jumped up in front of him. A wandless shield? If it was then the man was extremely powerful. 

He snarled, "You killed him."

She snarled, "He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked the exposure of our community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws..."

Gellert snarled back, "A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter! A law that demands we conceal our true nature! A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear lest we risk discovery! I ask you, Madam President, I ask all of you... Who does this law protect? Us? Or them? I refuse to bow down any longer."

A burst of red flames hit Gellert in the chest. It was followed by a creature wrapping around his hands immobilizing him.

Scammander said coldly his green eyes on Gellert, "Revelio."

As Gellert's features changed back into his own he saw the man collapsed. A pool of blood already beginning to form under him. Either that man was an elemental. Or he was something previously unseen. Either way Gellert would look into him. 

Gellert said scornfully, "Do you think you can hold me?"

Picquery replied coldly, "We'll do our best, Mr. Grindelwald," her eyes then turned to the unconscious man, "Get him to the infirmary."


	2. Infirmary part1

A/n thanks for your reviews and support. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Oh my friend you have no idea. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. 

Harrison's POV 

Coming to he was in a world of pain that was worse than anything he felt before. It was worse the the cruciatus curse. 

Keeping his eyes shut he did an assessment of his body. Across his chest and abdomen he could feel bandages. There was a bareness on his arms that signified he was without a shirt. 

He could feel the soft fabric of his uniform pants was still there. That was a comfort in itself. Opening his eyes he found the white ceiling of an infirmary. The scents told him he wasn't in a muggle hospital. Magic was in the air and he could smell it. 

Turning his head to the side he blinked at the sight of a suitcase open. He carefully sat up to get a better look at it. It seemed to be a regular suitcase. If his senses weren't so heightened he would have missed the hidden scent of magic. There was a powerful extension charm on it. 

What the hell? He knew that wasn't his. The only wizards who carried suitcases like that were magizoologists. 

The room had a single door heavily warded against him leaving. It seemed whoever had him didnt want to lose him. 

Within his memory Harrison could not remember a time of getting in trouble with the Japanese ministry. Unless they were angry at him for being a King. Well, former King now that the Slate was gone. 

Sighing he knew that was possible in itself. By the end of the King war they did not have a good relationship with the muggle government. It was possible for the wizards to take theirs counterparts side. 

Harrison could only blink stupidly when a messy red head began to come out of the suitcase. He had on blue coat, brown vest, white shirt, bow tie, dark brown trousers and brown boots. He also wore a Hufflepuff scarf that looked old but well cared for. He was a was a tall thin man and if his scent was to be believed a wizard. 

Gentle light green eyes met Harrison's war worn green. It took several seconds but the younger man recognized him. It shouldn't have been possible though. 

He queried suspicious of the man in front of him, "Newt Scammander?"

The man looked only a few years older than himself. It was a huge change from when they met at Luna's wedding. There was no way that this could be the same man. 

The red head cocked his head to the side in a curious manner as he answered, "Yes. You know me but I dont know you. You saved us when you appeared. How did you get through the wards?"

"Saved you? What are you talking about?" 

A new scent stopped him from any further questions. It was a grassy plain scent. 

A dark skinned woman with brown eyes came in. Behind her was a black haired man that made his hackles rise. There was something off about his scent. Almost as of it didnt belong to him. 

Magic could fool a lot of people and creatures. It could not fool a scent seeker. A low growl erupted from the back of his throat. 

The man didn't so much as jump but his eyes narrowed. The woman's wand was in her hand as she recovered from her surprise. 

Scammander said sounding intrigued, "No flashes of amber. Wrong phase of the moon. You're not a werewolf. What are you?"

"Scent seeker," he growled. Werewolf, what was wrong with this man? He helped classify scent seekers as separate creatures years ago. 

His breathing hitched at the thought. Glancing at the woman again he ran through his history lessons. He had to learn about ministers that were in office during the last three Dark Lord rises. 

The name came to him with a bout of surprise. Seraphina Picquery. She was MACUSA's President during the war with Grindelwald. If memory serves she died years prior. So how was she there?

Even as the question hit his mind another slipped from his lips, "What is today's date?"

"6 December, 1926," Scammander answered. 

Harrison turned his gaze to the ceiling. What little life had been in them died. 

He had travelled to the past. It wasn't even a past he was particularly knowledgeable in. Almost eighty years in the past. 

His hands shook as they gripped the bedsheets. There wasn't supposed to be surviving destroying the Slate. It was supposed to kill him in the explosion. 

Now he was in an unfamiliar time. What was he going to do now? He didn't plan on surviving the battle. 

Gellert's POV 

It only took him two days to get out of his cell. Abernathy helped him but in a way that wouldn't ruin his cover.

Gellert wanted to know about the man that hit him.The Ministry did not heal his wounds but his magic took care of it. His magic had been more alive than ever. It was excited about the new player. 

He had short visions that didn't clear anything up. At first it was a pure black wolf wd with piercing green eyes. It was not a werewolf or an animagus. Whatever it was, it seemed to be in between them. 

The second vision had been even more confusing. It was simply the full moon. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

It was three more days before the mysterious man woke up. In the three days since Gellert escaped the Ministry had not left the man alone. When he woke it was Scammander on watch. 

On top of the new person Gellert had to admit that he was wrong about Scammander. Despite not having a full education and a strange choice for a career he wasn't weak. Scammander had the strength of each of his creatures. Gellert had more of a respect for the younger man. 

For now however he wanted to find out about the man. So he followed the president like a good little auror. 

When they arrived he noted the war worn look. This man was someone who had seen the worst of humanity. For some reason he knew this was not someone who fought in the Great War. Instead someone who had recently come out of one. By his wounds he apparated to protect himself. 

Gellert wasn't listening to the conversation. Instead was watching the man. Everything about him screamed predator. Three marks were on his skin. One on the right shoulder. Then there were two on the right arm. None of the were familiar to him. 

A low wolf like growl drew his attention. There wasn't a hint of amber in the worn green gaze. The full moon was too far off for a werewolf. 

Scammander said sounding intrigued, "No flashes of amber. Wrong phase of the moon. You're not a werewolf. What are you?"

"Scent seeker," the man growled.

Scent seeker? He wasn't familiar with that creature. By the look on the magizoologist's face he wasn't either. It was possible the man was lying but he doubted it. 

The man kept glancing between himself and Picquery. A flash of recognition went across his face. It was soon followed by disbelief. Nothing about this man made any sense. 

"What is today's date?" Came a hoarse reluctant query. 

"6 December, 1926," Scammander answered. 

Surprise and disbelief flittered across his face. There was something going on here that they weren't understanding. 

Picquery questioned, "What is your name? What was the magic you used to stop Grindelwald in the tunnel?"

"Harrison Evans," replied the man, "And that wasn't magic. It was aura. Power given to those who met certain criteria. It should be fading if not gone now." 

Picquery's eyes narrowed as she snapped, "And why is that?"

"Because they dead. The ones who gave the power are dead. Reisi..."

Even Gellert could hear the pain that came with that name. Evans's face softened with the name. It made Gellert realize the man was barely more than a boy. Something was going on here and it might just change everything.


	3. Infirmary part2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Always the optimist. Then again one can never tell what is going to happen before it happens. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. 

Harrison's POV 

Answering questions that MACUSA had was difficult. Not only could he not give information on who he was or where he was from. He couldn't reveal how he made it through their wards. 

This made Picquery extremely suspicious of him. Not that she wasnt beforehand. Apparently, he had blasted the Dark Lord with his aura. For the young man, it wasnt the first time he had done such a thing. 

Newt barely left his side the entire time. It was as if he didn't trust MACUSA. 

On the third day in the infirmary, he was allowed into the man's case. The moon calves were the first to greet him. They were the last to let him leave when he had to. 

Newt allowed him to feed each of the creatures. His lighter green eyes ever watchful over the young King. 

As Harrison had predicted his auras had faded. They were not completely gone, however. He could feel them flowing beneath his skin. There but faded. No longer a fire that threatened to burst free. 

Both of his clansman marks no longer marred his skin. As the fire had faded so did his clansman marks. The only thing that remained was his scars and his scent seeker mark. That mark he had the feeling would never fade. 

That morning he had been officially let out of the infirmary. Though the aurors were still watching him closely. The one they called Abernathy most of all. Every time he turned around the man with two faces it seemed was there. 

As an outsider, they would never believe him if he tried to speak out. His inner wolf's hackles were constantly raised around the man. 

Harrison was allowed to wander through the halls of Woolworth but not outside. He was thankful that the full moon had just passed before his arrival. A month separated him from the next time he would have to run under the moonlight. Otherwise the trouble he could get into compounded. With any luck by the next full moon, he would be gone. It would be far away from this building. 

A week after his release from the infirmary he found dejected aurors at their desks. He had heard of the search for Percival Graves. It seemed that the Director of Magical Security had disappeared. At the same time, Grindelwald had taken his place. No one could find him. 

Newt Scammander was standing by Tina Goldstein's desk. From what he heard she had a turmoils career. She had been demoted from auror to wand permits and only with the capture of Grindelwald was she promoted back. 

Like Newt he had met her fifty years in the future at their grandson Rolf's wedding with Luna. Both were honest fighters and had served the Light against Grindelwald. 

Newt sighed looking down at the Niffler in his hands and drawing Harrison's attention, "Horace doesn't have a strong enough sense of smell to find him I'm afraid, Tina. They are excellent finders of metal. People I'm afraid are entirely different. Short of him being covered in precious metals, we need another tactic. Nancy could find him but I don't Madame President would allow me to let her loose her in order to track."

So they were trying to track the missing director. As the leader of the scent seeker, he could track. Whether it was wizard, muggle, clansman, or king his nose could track them all. The only thing he would need is the scent. 

The only downside was that he would need a piece of clothing not worn by the imposter. Otherwise, the scent would be compromised. They would simply end up down in the holding cells. 

It wasnt as if he would be revealing a big secret either. They knew that he was a scent seeker. That he could transform into a wolf. 

"Does anyone have something of his that was tampered with by Grindlewald?" He queried startling the aurors and the magizoologist.

They all turned to face him looks of incredulity on their faces. He continued ignoring the looks, "Scent seekers can track much like a bloodhound. I don't need the full moon to transform either. So if you have something I might be your best shot at finding him."

"Do you really think you can find him where other's have failed Mr. Evans?" Came Piquery's question from behind him. 

"Wizard magic cannot hide scents from scent seekers," he informed her without turning, "Short of the Fidelius charm I will be able to find him."

Picquery came around so that she stood in front of him. The aurors had various looks of skepticism and cautious hope. 

All except for one. The one who was not Abernathy but bore his face. That man had a mask of skepticism and hope but it wasnt true. 

No, this man was wary of the scent seeker. It was as if he expected Harrison to attack him. If this was right after the Wizarding War he would have. In the end, it wasnt and he didn't want to get involved in the wizard's affairs. 

All he wanted was to be let out and try to find a way home. He had to find out if Reisi survived the war. Or if he was alone in the world again. 

If he couldn't find a way to return he would become a recluse. Changing the timeline would do nothing for him. There was no telling the impact it might have on those he cared about back home. Better to be a recluse than to accidentally kill one he cared for. 

Picquery ordered drawing him from his thoughts, "Bring me Graves's pocket watch. Grindelwald never wore it so the scent should be untainted."

Harrison shrugged his borrowed robes off. He stood on a plain black t-shirt and trousers. They were originally Newt's shrunk to fit him better. 

All eyes were on him as he focused on his inner wolf. The world around him began to change. The colors grew brighter and more noticeable. Scents sharpened to the point where he could smell each of the aurors. Their fear spiked as he turned from human to wolf. 

Fur sprouted from his body. Arms became elongated. His hands and fingers became paws. Claws and fangs were as sharp as ever. 

Newt Scammander had already pulled out his notebook. The redhead was jotting down notes on his appearance and size. 

An auror, Fontaine if he remembered correctly returned with a silver pocket watch. It shined beautifully and was well taken care of. 

Upon seeing the giant all black wolf the man froze. His eyes went straight to Picquery who nodded. The walked up to Harrison who sat back. 

Once the man stood in front of him Harrison scented the pocket watch. The scents of coffee and pine came off of it. 

Stepping away from the auror he scented the air trying to find if it was nearby. Or a way to track it. 

To his surprise, a strong source of the scent was nearby. It was not in the direction of the cells either. Instead, it was towards the offices. 

The aurors were right behind him as he pushed open an office door. The scent was coming from the desk. He went around to it and found that the drawer was locked with powerful magic.

Picquery took several moments to dismantle the wards and pull it open. He stuck his giant wolf head into the drawer sniffing around until he pulled out. Carefully in his fangs was a plastic container. 

With a gentleness that did not belong to a wolf, he placed it at her feet. Then he transformed back. The scent was strongest from that container. Alive or dead Graves was in there.


	4. Warrior beyond time

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Okay, so I'm taking a new class as well as taking on a full-time job. So updates are going to be a lot slower. I will try my best to get stories updates 2-3 times a week but no promises. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Chapter 2 my friend. We already know who the two-faced auror is. 

Gellert's POV 

For good or for ill they had found Graves. They should be proud of their Director of Magical Security. He did not go down without a fight. Briefly even injured Gellert on his right side.

Graves was stuck in his own desk in a tin can. Gellert only let him out when he would have died. He kept him just on the cusp of life and death. This prevented any escape attempts on the other's part. 

With how long it had been he wasn't even sure that Graves was still alive. They were about to find out though. 

The mysterious man had transformed right before their eyes. A process not unlike that of an animagus. Differences were few and far between. However, an animagus would not have been able to track the scent of Graves. Gellert had warded against every creature he knew of before leaving to go after Credence. He had not known of the scent seekers. 

It was by luck that this man didnt know his scent. Otherwise, he would know exactly who was hiding behind the facade of an auror.

He wanted to see more of what this man could do. Whether he was a threat or not was yet to be determined. From what he had seen Evans was more confused than anything. 

Picquery opened the case and took out a bloodied figurine. A quiet word and a flick later and the barely breathing body of Percival Graves was laying on the stone. Blood pooled around the man and Gellert per his duties as Abernathy called for a healer. 

Harrison dropped to his knees before Graves. In his was the lighter from before. As he flicked it open a small flame appeared and he ran his hand over it. He ran his hand over the flame allowing it to engulf the flesh in a red flame. It didnt seem to harm him as he ran the fire over the wounds. 

Slowly they began to seal up. The bleeding stops so that the man before them didnt die out. 

A bead of sweat rolled down the man's face. Unlike before the fire wasnt powerful. It was weakened as the man had said. Almost faded as the marks were. 

When the wounds were sealed two medics arrived. They would take care of the rest of the injuries. Evans's breaths were coming in grasp. It was clear doing that took a lot out of him. 

Gellert moved so that he stood in front of Evans his hand extended. Green eyes glanced at the hand with suspicion. Then slowly as if expecting an attack he took the hand. 

Gellert hauled the younger to his feet before saying, "I'm going to escort Mr. Evans to his rooms. He looks as if he is about to collapse at any moment."

The man who he kept a grip on tried to argue but Picquery waved them off. Gellert pulled the unwilling man towards where the rooms where. 

Only once they were out of sight of the aurors did he change directions. With him, Evans could leave the Ministry building. It would be worth the price of being found out. Once they were far enough away he would send word to his men to get the real Abernathy out. 

Evan snarled sounding like the wolf inside him, "Let go! Where the bloody hell are you taking me?"

Definitely English. He thought as much given the accent but that solidified it. 

Gellert replied gripping the younger's arm more firmly, "Away from here, Mr. Evans. You have not been completely honest with us and I want to know why."

Evans's posture stiffened and his hand was already going for either a wand or his lighter. Neither would help him very much. The power of the man's aura was greatly decreased. Using it earlier on Graves took a lot out of Evans. Even if he could fight with it right now Gellert was sure to win. 

There wasnt a possibility of defeating Gellert in a magical duel either. Evans had a good deal of powerful magic in his body but he wasnt in control of it. Not in the way that Gellert was. 

Gellert knew that power meant little if one couldn't control it. This man's control was so thin that it could snap in an instant. As he wanted to leave the building alive he would not want to provoke an accidental magic. If that happened the magic would likely cave in the entire building. 

Evan growled, "If you think I'm going anywhere with you, you've lost it. I might not know who you are but I can tell that your face isn't your own. So you either under transfiguration or polyjuice. Either way, I'm staying here."

Gellert didnt respond out loud instead he began to fire stunners and hexes. Normally he wouldn't hold back but this man intrigued him. He wanted to know more and with or without consent this man was coming with him. 

Harrison's POV 

Just before the stunner would have hit him in his chest a blue aura shield appeared. The strain made his breathing return to the ragged gasps of before. His aura shield wavered with each spell that hit it. 

Mentally he cursed the aurors who still had his wand. There was no way he could keep up an aura shield for long. And he could not use wandless magic!

Sure enough not right after he thought that he was diving for cover. The shattering of his aura shield lit up the room in an eerie blue glow for only a moment. 

Given the year the Slate wasnt uncovered yet. It wouldn't be for over a decade. What the uncovering would do to his body he didnt know. The aura even as weak as it was in his body didnt belong to this time. 

A stunner hit him square in the chest and as the world went back he remembered what Hermione said once. Terrible things happen to those who mess with time. The fates hated him.


	5. Warrior beyond time part 2

A/N hahahahaha it seems I got my dates mixed up. So all hp fics will resume updating until June 15th. Those of you who want to read new ships check out my hero academia stuff. Eraserdeku starts July 17th. Enjoy have fun and as always thanks for reading. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Ah but some enemies are just friends in disguise. How can one tell though? I'll leave you to figure it out. 

Harrison's POV 

When he came to his head had a roaring migraine. It came from one being allowed to sleep off a stupefy. There were a few things that annoyed him more. 

The air around him didnt smell of a cellar or cell. In fact, it smelled surprisingly clean to keep a prisoner in. Opening his eyes he found himself in a lavish room. The walls were a calming beige color. While the bedding was black and gold. It was an odd color choice but Harrison couldn't find fault with it. 

Sitting up he found that the one who took him removed his shirt. Thankfully he was still in the pants he had been wearing. Grindelwald had left him with some dignity after all. 

Gingerly he slid off the bed and tested his body. Beyond the migraine, there weren't any lingering pains in him. Testing out his mobility he found everything still in working order. 

To his disappointment but unsurprisingly his wand was not on him. A quick search of the room revealed it wasnt anywhere in the vicinity. On top of that his lighter was gone as well. 

The only thing left to try was the door. There was no way the Dark Lord left his door unlocked. The man went to the trouble of kidnapping him from MACUSA he wouldn't want Harrison to escape. If there was one thing the young man was good at it was escaping. 

Still, he tried the door and to his surprise, it was unlocked. The door was easily pushed open to reveal a hall. The walls were made of stone and torches lined it. 

Harrison threw his nose into the air trying to scent it. There were no unusual scents. He easily found the scent of the man who attacked him. It was leading to the right. 

So naturally, Harrison took the path to the left. Fighting the man straight out wouldn't work. He would have to use every trick he had if he wanted to get out. That meant hiding and trying to find a way to catch someone off guard. 

He had barely taken a few corners when there was a flare-up of magical aura. Oops, it seemed he had been found out. With that, he began running. 

Footsteps resounded behind him. Whoever had caught him had to be a magical sensitive. Even while running he knew how to make his footfalls silent. Either that or there was a tracking charm on him. Either was a possibility. 

No matter how fast he ran it seemed the footsteps were right behind him. As he turned left another time he almost ran into a wall. Shit dead end!

Turning he found a white blond-haired man blocking his exit. The man had his wand out and at the ready. Harrison was unarmed but not defenseless. His mismatched blue and black eyes watched Harrison warily. The feeling was mutual.

The man said looking him over, "You won't be able to leave this castle. The wards have been set against you leaving. I didnt expect you to wake up so soon. If I did I would have been there when you awoke."

That's when it hit him. He knew exactly who this man was. Gellert Grindelwald the Dark Lord that Dumbledore defeated. It was controversial on which Dark Lord had more power. Voldemort's insanity had not done him any favors in this. It drove a lot of potential followers away. Grindlewald was said to have been just as charming as Tom Riddle before the Horcruxes. 

Harrison even if he had a way to defend himself couldn't fight a sane Dark Lord. He won against Voldemort by luck and the snake man's insanity. If he had been sane Harrison would have been in the ground in his fourth year. 

Harrison questioned his eyes cold, "What do you want with me Grindelwald? If it is for me to join you, you have another thing coming."

He wasnt tempted by Voldemort and he sure as hell wouldn't be tempted by his predecessor. Dark Lords rose and fell like the tide. All he had to do was wait out the war. 

First, though he had to get the hell out of this place. Which meant going through the Dark Lord and searching for a weak point in the wards. If the Dark Lord was able to put upwards against his scent seeker form that would make it much more difficult. 

Scent seekers being unknown at this time meant the wards usually weren't set against him. He didnt know how long he had been asleep for. It could have been days for all he knew. It all depended on how much power was in that spell and if it was used again while he was unconscious. 

Grindelwald said taking a step closer to the younger man, "Now let's go back to the room I had set up for you. We need to have a conversation."

Harrison waited until he was close before he lunged. Pulling his wolf forward he shifted between human and animal form. Only to be thrown back into his human skin. Pain erupted around his left shoulder. It felt as if someone was burning him with hellfire. 

Grindelwald caught him as he fell back. Harrison snarled. "What the fuck was that?"

Grindelwald pointed to Harrison's still bare chest as he replied calmly, "A rune ward that will keep you from shifting into your animal form. Since I don't know what exactly you are I could not put it into my wards around the castle. That sequence will stop any willing shifter from moving between forms. It will also burn to vary degrees if you try to leave the castle without my permission. Or enter a room that is forbidden for you."

The runes had only appeared when he tried to shift. There was a main rune somewhere that acted as a controller for the rest of the sequence. 

Grindelwald pulled him up so that he standing before directing him back the way they had come. The wizard had won this round but Harrison was determined to get free.


	6. Fighting for part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

APridefulSin: thanks for your review, my friend. ^_^ 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Yeah, Gellert is going to have some issues getting Harrison to trust him. The rune sequence is not going to help at all. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. 

Harrison's POV 

He was breathing hard as Grindelwald dragged him back down the hallway. Harrison tried to memorize the way but the pounding in his head wasn't allowing for it. It felt as if he was going to be sick. 

Thankfully they didnt have far to go even though he dreaded the conversation ahead. In all honesty, he wanted to give Grindelwald information about as much as he wanted to join the man. All he wanted was peace. Was that so wrong?

They entered an office that had bookcases lining the walls. A desk sat towards one side with an enormous window behind it. The window overlooked a set of mountains that were covered in snow. For a moment all he could do was stare. Those weren't any mountains he was familiar with. This meant he was most likely in Numenguard. 

From what he remembered it was a fortress. Few had ever stepped onto its grounds without express permission from the Dark Lord. It was only after Dumbledore defeated him in a duel did it become a prison. Eventually even becoming the final resting place for the one who made it so famous. 

As of that moment, a war had yet to truly begin. Aurors wanted to capture or kill Grindelwald before he became a larger threat. Comparatively speaking his army wasn't anywhere near what it could be. In fact, six months after his incarceration at MACUSA he escaped according to the history books. It was not long after that escape that he held a rally. A dark supporter had been killed that night. It was what rallied so many so quickly to his cause. 

Harrison was pushed gently into a chair before Grindelwald stood in front of his desk. Green eyes clashed against mismatched as they stared each other down. For a long moment, they were silently judging each other. 

It was Grindelwald who finally broke the silence, "This is Numenguard my base of operations. There are five levels to the castle. Currently, we are on the third. There is a library on the second level and the kitchens are on the first. If you don't like your room you're welcome to choose any of the others. The wards will allow you out onto the ground but you won't be able to go past the gates." 

With his scent seeker abilities locked away with these damn runes, he knew that he was screwed. This man was insanely powerful and an absolute genius. It was a miracle he had not one the war before Voldemort. The power that rolled off of him was almost tangible even now. 

Harrison couldn't help but ask, "What do you want from me, Grindelwald? I am not apart of your war and I have no intention of choosing a side. The wars I have already seen are enough."

Unconsciously he rubbed at his forearm. There was something there he realized with a shock. A small almost unnoticeable bump on his skin. It told him that there was something beneath the surface. 

Prodding it carefully with his magic he was shocked when aura reacted back. It was small amounts not enough to set off any alarms for those unfamiliar with the Slates. To Harrison, it was a dire warning. There was a piece of the Slate from his time hidden in his arm. That couldn't be good. That couldn't be good at all. 

Grindelwald asked noting his magic reacting, "What's wrong? Don't try to say it's nothing. I can feel your magic reacting to something."

Harrison snapped angrily, "Its none of your business, Grindelwald. You kidnapped me and sealed my inner animal behind runes. You will get nothing from me."

The younger man expected anger. He expected to be cursed for his insolence. What he did not expect was for the Dark Lord to laugh. All he could do was sit there stupidly wondering what the hell was happening. 

The man said after a moment, "I didn't expect someone who knows my reputation amongst the Light to be so stubborn. Tell me, Harrison, what do you know of me or my goals?"

Harrison turned his head to the side considering the question. What did he know of Grindelwald's goals? Almost nothing. They talked about him in the history books like Voldemort took directly from his books. Whether that was true or not he didnt know. 

A smile crossed the other's face. It was a knowing smile that held no mockery within it. Almost as if he expected Harrison not to know anything. 

Grindelwald began slowly almost hypnotically his eyes never leaving Harrison's, "I can guess by the fact that you won't answer my question that you don't know. Most likely you expect that I want to kill all muggles like the Dark Lord's before me. That where the world is wrong only those who have come to my rallies and truly listened know what I am working towards. We strive for peace in our world. Something that will not happen if the muggles continue as they are now. If things continue there will be another World War. This one greater than the last. A bomb will drop and thousands upon thousands of wizards will die. Our wards do not protect against this kind of bomb. And without seeing it and its capabilities we cannot build a new ward to defend our homes and families."

Harrison sat back contemplating the words. Grindelwald knew of the atomic bomb that would be dropped? Did he want to stop the war that was coming? Both of which were news to him. 

The books said that Grindelwald had supported Hilter in his war. Were they wrong? Or had something inheritately changed before the war truly begun? Both were disturbing prospects.


End file.
